criticalstrikefandomcom-20200215-history
AWP Sniper
The AWP ('A'rctic 'W'arfare 'P'olice) is a bolt-action sniper rifle and the only sniper rifle found in Critical Strike Portable. Description The AWP sniper rifle is a high damage bolt-action sniper rifle, much like the URatio. With excellent accuracy and extremely high damage, the AWP is a force to be reckoned with if used professionally. The player can aim down sights using the scope and can zoom in or out using the mouse wheel (not for mobile users). In return, it has slowest rate of fire in the game, which is a disadvantage if fighting more than one player equipped with a fast firing rifle at close range. Its accuracy is not maintained when running with the gun or if the player isn't using its sights. The AWP is also quite heavy and will slow the player down when they carry it around. Overall, it is an extremely powerful sniper rifle and is very deadly if used effectively. It is able to be used as a wall-banging weapon (if the FOV is increased to an optimal level). Properties Moving with the AWP Sniper reduces speed considerably, so it's best to run after opponents with a Knife. It especially gets worse if the player is zoomed in on its sights. The AWP is also one of the guns used to "wall-spy" enemies. Damage is decreased to 95 if used to shoot through walls. Advantages *Proficient far range combat. *Unequalled accuracy. *Fatal damage. (to the head through walls) Disadvantages *Slowest fire rate in the game. *Heavy weight. *Inaccurate while moving or without scoping. *High cost. Guide Strategies Do not use this weapon without using the scope, because the chances of bullet spread increase significantly. Unless the enemy is at very close range, it is not advised to fire without the scope. Unlike the snipers in Critical Ops, jumping or moving when scoping does not affect the AWP's accuracy. "Jumpscoping", as the community calls it, commonly used in maps like Hallway, where jumping and shooting reduces the chances of the user being hit by other players, depending on their skill level. This technique is usually preferred over hardscoping (remaining stationary and waiting for a player to come out). Advanced techniques such as "quickscoping" (scoping quickly at an opponent and firing) "noscoping" (firing without using the scope) are also effective, but generally require practice, especially for new players. Counter-Strategies To counter the AWP's superior accuracy and damage at far ranges, use other weapons that can match its accuracy. An excellent example would be the AUG, with low recoil and high accuracy. When using the AK-47 or the M4A1, aim for the head and use burst or tap fire. A way to take advantage of the slow fire rate is to rush from behind while allies draw enemy fire. Trivia *The AWP is one of the most popular weapons used by players. *The AWP sniper resembles the AW Rifle. *The AWP sniper rifle is the most powerful weapon in the game, though it varies in the case of Zombies. *During the 5 second prep in Classic mode, iOS players can still fire the AWP, even though PC players cannot, often resulting in spawn killing if the map is Hallway, since players can aim at each other sometimes during prep. *If the player dies or switches weapons while they are about to pull back the bolt, the Sniper Rifle will glitch out. *In Beta versions, the AWP Sniper was black tinted with a red scope and had a base damage of 110. *For some reason, in the promo pictures for mobile, the AWP has a silver texture with the former Critical Force Entertainment logo on it, but not in the actual game. Gallery AWPOld.jpg|The AWP in early versions. Category:Weapons Category:Critical Strike Portable Weapons Category:Classic Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles